Selena's African life
by Magnolialioness
Summary: You all have read my Madagascar stories. You all know what happened to May, the zoo gang, the lemurs and the circus gang. But there is one thing I know you guys want to know. How did Selena the lioness ended up as Ryder Danger Marks? Well it's a long story. So we're gonna have to start from the beginning. THE VERY BEGINNING!
1. the beginning

**Hey guys, this is Magnolialioness. You all have read my Madagascar stories. You all know what happened to May, the zoo gang, the lemurs and the circus gang. But there is one thing I know you guys want to know. How did Selena the lioness ended up as Ryder Danger Marks? Well it's a long story. So we're gonna have to start from the beginning. THE VERY BEGINNING! Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The plane takes off from the savannah leaving five Zoosters, African lions and two new born cubs on the ground.

"We'll be back on our honey moon in Monte Carlo, or whenever the gold runs out," Skipper said.

"Can I throw the flower, Skipper?" Private asked.

"Fine, you can throw it," Skipper said.

"Yay," Private said.

A pink flower fell off the plane and was heading for the animals on the ground. Gloria really wanted to catch it but wind blew it and landed on the little cub with brown fur with a white belly. The animals started to laugh.

"_Stop the show for a minute," a voice said. The show stopped. "Zoom in on that little cub." It zooms in the white cub with a brown belly. "Not him, the one with the brown fur, the white belly and the heart mark on her head." The brown fur and white lion cub was zoomed in. "Yeah yep that's her. And by her I mean that's me. I'm Selena. That day was my birthday along with my twin brother, Justin. That day was also a wedding day of a penguin and a hula doll. Very strange I know, I'm glad my eyes weren't open then. You see those two lions carrying me and Justin. Those are my parents, Alex the lion and May the white lioness. Father was always a dancer by heart. He would always do-si-do like there is no tomorrow with his friends, Marty the zebra, Melman the giraffe, and Gloria the hippo. My mother is second-in-command of the pride. She's that way because she was raised by my grandfather and grandmother. They're the dark lion on the left with his wife. Anyways, everyone had a few things in common. They're family, they can't stand that ring-tailed squirrel and they all can't resist me. Today was only the beginning of my story. Next was when I first opened my eyes. It was a strange day when I opened them that day._

Darkness went over and vision started to show up. '_Wow so this is what the world looks like,'_ Selena thought. She looks around to see that she was surrounded by trees and bushes. She finds Justin next to her. She pounced on him. "Bla blu ba do du da!" she said.

"_Hold a second, I know what you guys are going to say, what are you saying girl! Since you guys don't know baby talk, I'll put on the translator."_

Rewind to where Selena pounces on Justin. "Hey excuse me, do you know where I am!" she said.

Justin opens his eyes and looks at Selena. "No, oh so this is what the world looks like," he said.

"That's what I said, come on, maybe we can find out more where we are if we go take a look around," Selena said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Justin said. "I think it's best that we stay here."

"Oh come on, don't be such a scaredy cat," Selena said.

"I'm not scaredy cat, and I'll show you," Justin said as he jumped from behind the bushes. He heard animals and got scared.

"Like I said," Selena said as she jumped from behind the bushes. "Scaredy cat."

"I'm gonna stick with you until this adventure is over," Justin said.

"Whatever you say," Selena said snickering.

They ran far from the bushes and into the new world.

* * *

"_I and Justin saw strange thing around us. We might have seen flying animals, floating animals, and stinky animals, but the craziest one that we met was that ring-tailed squirrel."_

Justin and Selena sat there watching Julien the lemur along with Mort and Maurice dancing.

Julien saw them staring. "Ahhhh! Maurice, there are miniature Foosas over there!" he said.

Maurice got closer to the cubs. "These aren't Foosas, they're Mr. and Mrs. Alex's cubs, Justin and Selena," he said. "Oh, and it looks like they just opened their eyes. Aren't they so cute?"

Julien pushed Maurice out of the way of the cubs. "They just opened their eyes, and they were staring at me the whole time?" he asked excitedly. "I bet they think I'm their mother. Hello there."

Justin just pushed him down. The cubs started to laugh. Maurice snickers. "I don't think they're your mother, more like a punching back," he said.

"Ya think, Maurice?" Julian said. "Maurice, take them out of my site."

"Yes sir, come on little ones, let's go play," Maurice said.

Maurice ran off laughing and Justin followed him. Selena stayed behind and stared at Julien.

"What?" Julien asks. Selena got up on her hind legs and then fell down. "No, no, no," Julien said. "Like this." He tapped his feet. Selena got up and did the same thing. Julien did a cool move and Selena copied it. "That's it, groove it out," Julien said encouraging her.

**"I like to move it move it, I like to move it, move it, I like to move it move it, Ya like ta-"**

_Meow_

"No, no, no," Julien said. "You have to say move it."

"Meow e," Selena said.

"Move it," Julien said.

"Mow i," Selena said.

"Move it," Julien said.

"Moo it," Selena said.

"Almost there," Julien said. "Move it."

"Move it," Selena said.

"Yay, you got it," Julien said.

"Move it, move it," Selena said.

**"I like to move it move it, I like to move it, move it, I like to move it move it, Ya like ta-"**

"**Move it!"**

"That's right, Selena," Julien said as he was dancing.

Selena began to show off. She pushed him to the side and danced.

"Move it," Selena said.

"Do you have built in hips?" Julien said. Selena began to flips with great poses. "I guess that answers that my question."

"Move it," Selena said.

"Hyenas!" a voice yells out. "The hyenas are here!"

Selena and Julien stopped dancing and climbed the trees to see what's going on. Hyenas were everywhere on every corner of the reserve.

"_When me and the squirrel saw the many hyenas, we were terrified. I couldn't believe that they were enjoying all this. I could tell because they were laughing a lot."_

'What's so funny about this?' Selena thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top of a hill, Alex was holding Justin in his arms. He saw that his wife needed help and then he gave Justin to Gloria. "Guys, I have to help May with the hyenas, watch over Justin," Alex said.

"But we can help," Marty said.

"Please, Justin needs protection," Alex said.

The three friends sigh in defeat. "Okay, hurry and go help May," Gloria said.

Alex then ran off to fight with May.

"Alex, where are the cubs?" May asked worried.

"Justin is with Marty, Melman and Gloria. I don't know where Selena is," Alex said.

"Oh no," May said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the trees, Selena and Julien were watching the whole fiasco.

"Look, it's Mr. Alex and the protector," Julien said as he pointed to my parents.

Then we heard Mort laughing. We looked down to see him in a little hyena's mouth. "I'm a toy," Mort said.

Selena and Julien jumped down the trees and tried to grab Mort. The hyena grabbed Mort and ran off. Selena didn't give up and ran after him. She grabbed the Mort from his mouth and ran out from behind the trees. Hyenas saw and went after her. She used Mort like a pair of nun chucks and hits their faces. She puts him back in her mouth and ran into the zebra herd. But the little hyena was still after her. Selena jumps from zebra to zebra and the hyena does the same thing. They leave the herd and the hyena pounced on Selena. He grabs Mort from his tail and Selena held his head.

"Mine!" the hyena said.

"Move it!" Selena said.

"Mine!" "Move it!" "Mine!" "Move it!" "Mine!" "Move it!"

"_This is what everyone else hears, but this is what they are really saying."_

"Give me that! That's mine!" the hyena said translated.

"No he's not! He belongs to that ring-tailed squirrel!" Selena said translated.

"You can't take it!" the hyena said.

"Yes I can!" Selena said.

"Let go!" the hyena said.

"You let go!" Selena said.

"I'm a tugga-rope," Mort said.

"I found the toy first!" the hyena said.

"He's not a toy he's a squirrel!" Selena said.

Selena lets go of Mort and the hyena cub lets Mort flying through the air. "I can fly!" Mort said happily.

"Now look at what you done!" Selena yelled. "You sent him flying!"

"Me? You're the one that let him go!" the hyena yelled.

Selena tackled the hyena. While they were fighting, Mort lands on Melman's head. "Ow, who threw that?" he shouted.

Justin points at Mort on Melman's head. "Mort? Where did you come from?" Marty asked.

He poinnts at Selena and the hyena who were still fighting.

"Mine!" "Move it!" "Mine!" "Move it!" "Mine!" "Move it!"

Gloria puts Justin on Marty's back. "Stay on him," she said. Then she went to Selena and the hyena. "Hey, hey, hey, stop that you two," she said as she pick them up and separate them.

"Mine!" "Move it!" "Mine!" "Move it!"

"I think I know where Selena has been all this time," Melman said. He went over to them. "You guys have got to stop. What is it that you're fighting for?"

"Hi!" Mort calls out.

They struggle to get to Mort.

"Mine!" "Move it!" "Mine!" "Move it!"

"Oh, so that's where he came from," Marty said.

* * *

While they were trying to deal with the cubs, all the hyenas starts to clear up. Then the leader of the pack came forward. Zuba stepped forward too.

"Zuberi, we meet again," Zuba said.

"And this will be your last meet, Zuba," Zuberi said.

Then a female hyena walked to his side. "That's what you said the last time, dear," she said.

"Naima, don't embarrass me," Zuberi said to his wife.

Then the lions cleared the way to show May walking toward him. "Hello Zuberi," she said.

"Quanna, I thought you were dead," Zuberi said.

"That's what everyone else said, but I don't look dead," May said. "Alright enough talk. Let's dance."

Zuberi got into pounce position. "We'll fight on three," he said. "One…" May cracks her knuckles. "Two…" May got into pounce position. "Three!"

May pounces first and the fight began.

* * *

Justin got on Marty's head to see the fight. "Mama," he said. "Mama!"

"Yeah, little Justin," Marty said. "That's your mama fighting. That might be you one day, but if you are like that, please to eat us."

Selena squeezes out of Gloria's grip and runs to Mort. She grabs him in her mouth and ran for the fight. The hyena cub also squeezed out of Gloria's grip and ran after Selena.

Zuberi and May were tired out from fighting. Alex walks up to May's side and helped her up. "Honey, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine honey, I've been through worse," May said.

"He's gotten stronger since the last time you left, Quanna," Florrie said.

"Stronger or weaker, I know I can take him," May said.

Then Selena came out of nowhere with Mort still in her mouth.

"Selena?" Alex and May said.

Then the hyena cub came out of nowhere and ran after Selena.

"Jabari?" Zuberi and Naima said.

Jabari pounces on Selena and grabs Mort's tail.

"Mine!" "Move it!" "Mine!" "Move it!" "Mine!" "Move it!"

"The generation lives on," Zuba said.

Jabari then flips Selena over and she falls on her face. Jabarai holds Mort sticks his tongue at Selena, kicks dirt at her and walks away.

"But the hyena will conquer," Zuberi said.

Then Justin pounces on Jabari out of nowhere and pins. "Hey, no one messes with her but me," he said. **(He really speaks in baby talk). **He picks Mort and looks at Selena. "Ma'am, go long!" He throws Mort in the air.

"I can fly!" Mort said.

Selena caught Mort and Jabari ran for her. Selena threw Mort and Justin. Then next thing they knew, they were playing monkey-in-the-middle. The twins were laughing at Jabari.

Selena stopped throwing and used Mort as nun chucks again and slapped Jabari. "That is it, I'm tired of this," she yells. "This is a squirrel, not a toy. He has feeling." She pinches Mort and he yelps in pain. "See? Look, whoever you are," she continued. "If I find you trying to steal him again, you'll have to deal with me."

"And me," Justin said.

They punch their fists together and growled. Jabari yelped and ran to his parents. The twins laugh and high fived. Then they were picked by Alex and May.

"You see, even the next generation knows how to deal with you guys," May said. "If you guys try to fight here and take more from us, you'll have to deal with lions."

"Retreat!" Zuberi said. "We'll be back Quanna, and you'll be sorry!"

The hyena pack ran off. May and Alex hug their children. "I'm so proud of you, kids," May said.

"Daddy," Justin said.

"Aww, he just called me daddy," Alex said.

"Move it," Selena said.

Alex and May made confused faces.

"Have you been hanging out with Julien?" May asked.

"Move it, move it," Selena said.

"I think that's a yes," Alex said.

They started to laugh. The cubs started to hug them.

"_Yep, that was the first day that I ever opened my little eyes. But that was just the very beginning of my story. I have big adventures in my life and like I said, it's just getting started."_

* * *

**Well guys, what do you think of my story? Please no negative review. I hope you all love my story.**


	2. daddy's little princess

"_When Justin and I were 1 months old, we learned how to talk like the others. I learned that the squirrels were called Lemurs, but I call them squirrels to irritate them. You wanna know something. Because of this stupid tradition, I couldn't see my father until I was 6 weeks old. But the good news is that Mother was happy that I knew how to fight along with Justin but mostly him. Ever since that incident, mother would always train him to fight and I would always watch them from a distance. When I first found out about my father, it was a very strange day."_

Selena and Mort sits on a boulder watching her mother and brother training.

"Okay Justin, what are the three main things in fighting?" May said.

"Don't go outside the circle, don't show weakness and don't show mercy until they completely surrender," Justin said.

"That's my boy," May said. "Now it's time for pouncing."

"Woo hoo!" Justin said. "Woo hoo! Woo hoo!"

"Whoa Justin!" May said. "A prince does not woo hoo."

"He doesn't?" Justin asked.

"Of course not, he's always on task, watches over the plains of Africa, and ready when an enemy or challenger is gonna defeat you," May said. "That's what got your grand-father, his father, and his father on top of things. Pretty soon, you'll be on top of things. You'll take your grand-fathers place and rule as alpha lion. But in order for you to achieve this, you have to train and be serious."

"Is this how grand-father trained you?" Justin asked.

"Precisely, let's continue to pounce," May said. She looks at Selena and said, "Selena, we need to concentrate on things. Could you…"

"No worries, I know when I'm not wanted," Selena said. "Come on Mort; let's go to the watering hole."

"Okay," Mort said as he jumped on her shoulder. They head for the watering hole.

"Watch out for hyenas," May said.

"I got a Mort-chuck right here," Selena said. (She calls Mort a Mort-chuck because she uses him as a nun-chuck)

She and Mort head for the watering hole.

"Where's Maurice? He's supposed to watch over her," May said.

Maurice was sitting in the trees searching for her.

"How can I lose a little lioness?" Maurice said to himself. "Especially one that has a white belly and mussel. I'd rather be Julien's royal advisor than a baby sitter to a cub."

Julien hops on all the hippo then saw Selena and Mort heading for the old construction site where the plane used to be. Julien goes to shore, rides on a flamingo and chased after them. Maurice saw them too and also went after them. Selena saw all the fantastic stuff on the site. Julien caught up along with Maurice.

"Hey Julien, hey Maurice," Selena said. "What's kickin'?"

"What's kickin'? You perfectly know what's kickin'," Maurice said. "You know better than to be here. It's dangerous here."

"Oh just chill out, Maurice," Selena said. "I can handle myself with my Mort-chuck."

"But if Mort is not there for you? What would you do then?" Maurice said.

"Are you kidding? Mort never leaves my side," Selena said. "Isn't that right, Mort?"

"Royalty is royalty," Mort said. "Must stay with princess Selena."

"Mort, please don't call me that," Selena said.

"Selena, you're gonna be late with your friends," Maurice said.

"I don't want to hang out with those friends, I've never done a thing on my own," Selena said. "I don't have any real friends."

"Hey," Julien and Mort said.

"Except you guys," Selena said. "Maurice, I don't want to stay here with all sorts of security."

"But, Selena, you're princess," Maurice said. "You must obey the law."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore," Selena said. "I'd rather be an adventure princess like Julien as an adventure king rather than a serious princess like mother."

"You mean like your father?" Julien said.

"Julien shh," Maurice said.

"My father? I have a father?" Selena said.

"No you don't," Maurice lied.

"Yes she does," Julien said. "Your mother thought he was a bad influence so you don't really see him that much."

"What? That's awful," Selena said. "I'm gonna find him."

"You can't go near him," Maurice said. "It's tradition in the lion pride that the father does see his children until they are 6 weeks old. **(It's really true)** Your mother and father are trying to keep tradition…"

"I've had enough talk with you, squirrel," Selena said. She grabbed Mort by his tail and started to swing him.

"Not again," Maurice said. Then the next they knew, Maurice was flying in the air screaming.

Selena puts Mort on her shoulder and looks at Julien. "So, Julien, tell me more about my dad," she said.

"Well he used to be the king of New York," Julien said.

"And let me guess, that he was so mighty that it might affect me and Justin," Selena said.

"Are you kidding, he's a dancer," Julien said.

"No way, a dancer?" Selena asks. "My dad is a dancer? This is amazing, now I know how to find him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just walk up to your father *snaps* just like that," Julien said.

"Why can't I walk to my father *snaps* just like that?" Selena asks.

"I heard that you're not supposed to even see him," Julien said.

"Or… he's not supposed to see me," Selena said. "You ready to do some secret detecting or do you already know who he is and I have to torture you to get the answer?"

"Uh… I'll tell you hints about him but I can't tell you what he looks like," Julien said.

"Perfect, a challenge that I can handle," Selena said.

May was still training Justin.

"Okay, stay low to the ground," May said. "Try not to make a sound." She then heard screaming. "I thought I told you not to make a sound."

"It's not me, mom," Justin said.

"Well if it isn't you, then why do… I… hear…" May started then she saw Maurice heading forward her. She catches him. "Maurice? What are you doing here?"

"I've been hit by a Mort-chuck," Maurice said.

"Again?" Justin said snickering.

"What speech did you try to give to her this time?" May said.

"She heads for the old construction site and I tried to stop her," Maurice said. "She talks about handling herself with her Mort-chuck, then she complains about being a princess and then… Julien explained Alex."

"What? That ring-tailed lemur!" May said.

"Who's Alex?" Justin said.

"Someone you're not supposed to meet until your 6 weeks along with your sister," May said. "Come, you have to go to your grand-mother until I find your sister."

"Okay," Justin said.

"Maurice, you go find Zuba and tell him what is going on," May said.

"Yes ma'am," Maurice said as he ran to the watering hole.

Selena along with the rest of the lemurs hide in the grass and climbed on boulders. She then points to the trees to their secret hide out.

"All right, ring-tail," Selena said. "Give me the first hint and don't say that he's a lion because that is just stupid."

"Oh man, well he has three friends and two of them are dating," Julien said.

"Well that's no help at all," Selena said.

"Oh, and the ones that are dating are a hippo and a giraffe," Julien said.

"Gross but helpful," Selena said.

They head out of the tree and into the jungle part of the reserve.

Selena and the lemurs started at the giraffe habitat.

"Okay Julien, tell me about the giraffe, how can I find him?" Selena said.

"He's the strangest giraffe out of all of them because he's Hypochondria," Julien said. Selena looks at him confused. "He's a clean freak," he said.

"Oh, that's better," Selena said. She sees Melman helping other giraffes.

"Oh and he's a witch doctor," Julien said.

"Nice, so the only way for me to see him is to get injured," Selena said. "Now all we have to do get a…" Then her paw got scratched by a sharp branch. "Ouch. Julien! I meant a fake injury! Oh. I'm injured. Thanks come on guys." They jumped from the tree and ran to the witch doctors. Before she could go any further, Julian grabbed her. "What?"

"You can't go out like that, everyone will recognize you," Julian said.

"Oh right," Selena said. She looks and sees a dirt patch and jumped in. She rolls around in the dirt to cover her white belly and muzzle making them light brown. Julien then points to her heart mark on her forehead. Selena gets mud and scrubs her forehead. Julian nods and they head for the doctors.

Selena waits in line with the other animals. She saw that there were two witch doctors.

"Oh Julien, why didn't you say there were two witch doctors?" Selena said to herself. "Okay, just remember what Julien said. The giraffe is a clean freak."

She looks at Joe. Once he was done with the first patient, he looks at patients and says, "Next."

Then an elephant went with him. Selena looks at Melman and he was washing his hooves from the last patient. Then he says, "Next." Then he saw Selena. "Come on little one, I think I can help you with a bandage," he said.

"Okay," Selena said.

Selena sat on a boulder while Melman looked at her scar.

"Wow, that is deep," Melman said. "I'm afraid you're gonna have a few stitches."

"Will it hurt?" Selena asked.

"Only for a little while," Melman said. "But it won't probably hurt as when you got it in the first place." He gets the string and needle.

Selena clears her throat and says, "So… Dr. Mankowitz, in order for me to not feel pain, let's talk."

"Okay, so what would you like to talk about?" Melman asked.

"What's it like being a witch doctor?" Selena asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard due to so many patients a day," Melman said. "But seeing them in good shape after I'm done is what I like about it." He starts to put on the stitches.

"Is being a witch doctor your lifelong dream?" Selena asked.

"No actually, back in New York, my lifelong dream was to be with Gloria," Melman said. "And I'm living the dream as we speak."

"Gloria, is she by chance a hippo?" Selena asked.

"Yes, you know her?" Melman asked.

"No, not really," Selena said. "I just have instincts. Was Gloria the only friend you had back in the place called New York?"

"No, I have two other friends, Marty the zebra and Alex the lion," Melman said.

'Alex, good to know,' she thought.

"Okay, just let me wrap the injury and you're good to go," Melman said.

"Okay, can you tell more about…Gloria?" Selena said.

"She is the perfect one for me, I've never stop thinking about her," Melman said. "There's her picture over there." He points for a second.

"Wow, she's… amazing," Selena said.

"Thank you," Melman said. "Okay you're good to go. All you have to do is keep that bandage on for a few days and then the stitches will be ready to be taken off."

"Thank you Dr. Mankowitz," Selena said as she walked off. 'Thank you very much,' she thought.

While Selena was searching for Alex, he was talking to Zuba about how is he gonna handle this.

"I know you hate the tradition, but you have to understand that most lions don't like the kids when they see them," Zuba said.

"Dad, I'm a New Yorker and dads from New York see and take care of children as soon as they're born," Alex said.

"Well better be safe than sorry, son," Zuba said.

Alex saw Marty waving at him. "Well me and Marty are gonna hang out for a while, see ya dad," he said as he ran to Marty.

"Bye Alakay," Zuba calls out to him.

Once Alex and Marty were out of sight, Maurice showed up. "Zuba! Zuba!" he said.

"What is it, Maurice?" Zuba asked.

"It's Selena, she's loose," Maurice said.

"What do you mean?" Zuba asked.

"Your grand-daughter, she found out about her father and now she's on the search for him," Maurice said.

"Oh no, this is terrible," Zuba said. "We have to find her before Alakay does."

Selena and the lemurs hid in the trees next to the watering hole where the hippo habitat was. She looks around to see Gloria with other hippos.

"That must be Gloria," Selena said. "I have to get her to talk." Selena then turns around from the lemurs and messes with her ears and eyes. When she turned around, she looked so cute and adorable. "How do I look?" she said.

"Aww," they said.

"Perfect," Selena said. Then she hopped down the tree and everyone stared at her.

"Aw look at the little kitty" "She's so cute" "Sweetest little thing"

She acts like she's scared to the hippo would seem sorrier for her. Gloria came up to her.

"Hello little one, is this big crowd scaring you?" Gloria asked. Selena nods. "They are? It's too big and loudly isn't it?" Selena put out her arms. "Come on, Mama hold you." Gloria picks her up. "You're sweetest little thing. I just wanna dunk her in my coffee." She notices the wrap around Selena's paw. "Aw she's been injured. Come along little one, you can sit with us." Hippos gathered and Selena whimpered. "or you can sit with just me." Gloria sits on a couch-like boulder holding Selena. "So little one," she said. "What are you doing in the hippo habitat?"

"I just came from Dr. Mankowitz's office," Selena said.

"Melman? Was he nice to you?" Gloria asked.

"Yes, but that big branch wasn't," Selena said. "Melman had to stitch the cut together."

"Oh your poor little thing, well at least you're young and it will heal fast," Gloria said. "Poor Marty has to live with a scar on his butt for the rest of his life."

"Marty? Scar?" Selena asked.

"Oh, I have two friends named Marty and Alex," Gloria said. "Poor Marty was bitten on the buttocks by Alex back in Madagascar. But he forgave Alex since they're best friends."

'Best friends, good to know' Selena thought.

"Oh Marty why didn't you stay in New York," Gloria said.

"Well I feel better now, thank you very much for keeping me company," Selena said as she hopped off Gloria.

"No problem little one," Gloria said. "See ya later."

"Bye," Selena said as she ran through the trees. 'Next stop, the zebra herd,' she thought

Zuba saw May giving Justin to Florrie. Then she saw Zuba. "Zuba, did Maurice give you the news?" May asked.

"Yes he did, I've sent Maurice along with other little animals to search for her," Zuba said.

"Do you know where Alex is right now?" May asked.

"He along with that zebra went for a walk," Zuba said.

"I think I know where they are," May said.

They headed through the grass to find Selena before it's too late.

Selena and the lemurs were now heading for the zebra herd looking for Marty.

"Okay, Gloria mentioned that Marty is best friends with my dad and he has a bite mark on his butt," Selena said.

"You mean like that zebra?" Mort asked. He points to a zebra with a bite mark on his butt hanging with a lion.

"Everyone, get down, they'll see us," Selena said as she pushed them. They peak through the grass to see the lion and the zebra with a bite mark on his butt. "That has to be them. I did it. I finally found my dad… Well I better get back to Maurice and apologize to him."

"What, that's it?" Julian said. "After all we've been through, hitting Maurice, getting stitches, cute and cuddliness and that's it? I thought we've been all through this just for you to meet him not see him."

"I've already saw him and I can't let him see me," Selena said. "Did you even listen to me before the whole operation?"

While they were arguing, Alex and Marty were hearing them. They turn around to see them.

"Hey Alex, is that your daughter?" Marty asked him.

"Hey that is Selena," Alex said. "Why is she here and why is she dirty?"

"Maybe her instincts let her to you," Marty said. … "Well?"

"Well what?" Alex asked.

"She already saw you and she came this far," Marty said starting to push Alex to Selena. "What have you got to lose? Go finally meet your daughter."

"What? Marty I can't do that," Alex said. "Tradition has already been broken."

"And you're worried about this, why?" Marty asked.

Alex looks at Selena and sighs in defeat.

"Okay, you win, I'll go meet her," Alex said. He began to slowly walk to his daughter.

While he was doing that, Julian saw him and makes a sly face.

Selena was confused. "What?" she asked.

Julian points behind Selena, she looks behind her to see Alex walking toward her. She was about to walk away when Julian points at Alex. "Go on, Selena, you can do it," Julian whispers.

Selena sighs and nods. She looks at Alex and he smiles. He got to one of his knees and puts out one of his paws to her. Selena slowly walks up to him and slowly touches his paw with her stitched paw. She saw the little African mark on his paw. Justin has the same mark on his paw. Alex licked his finger, wiped the mud off Selena forehead and he saw the mark of her mother. Selena smiles and tears came from her eyes. "Daddy?" she asks.

"Selena," Alex said. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. Alex hugs her back. Marty and Julian were smiling with tears in their eyes. They release from the hug.

"I thought I would never get to meet you," Selena said.

"It has been forever since the last time I saw you and Justin." Alex said.

"I've heard that you're a dancer," Selena said.

"And I've heard you're a dancer too," Alex said. He picks her up and stands up. "Would you like to dance my little princess?"

"You know, all the times I've been called princess, I've never been called anyone's little princess," Selena said. "I like it. I would to dance with you, daddy."

Alex began to dance with Selena in his arms. Selena put her head on his chest. Alex smiles, kisses her forehead and continues to dance.

While they were dancing, May and Zuba just arrived to see this.

May smiles and sighs. "I guess I was wrong about Alex, we can trust him because he's a New Yorker," she said.

"She did find him fair and square so I'll let it pass," Zuba said.

"I bet Alex and Selena are gonna thank you for this," May said.

Alex began to hum and Selena yawns starts to feel sleepy. She began to hum along with Alex.

"Oh Selena, my little princess," Alex said as he held her to his cheek.

**Well guys I'm finally finished with my story. So what do you guys think?**


	3. Selena with humans

_I know you all know that I can sing, but do you know how I even got my voice? Was it a curse, was it an experiment, or is it a natural gift. Well, it all began when I was 2 months old. I was hanging with the lemurs and by hanging I meant hiding._

Selena climbs up the tree and hops from branch to branch. Looks around and sees that the lemurs were still following her.

"There she is," Julien said. "Selena, give me back my crown."

Selena holds out his African crown. "You want it, come and get it yourself," she shouts at him. She continues to hop from branch to branch.

"She said that I have to get it myself, she didn't say that I had to stop her myself," Julien said. He stares at Mort. "Stop her Mort and do whatever it takes," he said as he kicked Mort off the tree and in Selena's face. She fell off the tree and landed in the water. The crown landed a hippo's back.

"Yes, my crown is back," Julien said as he jumps from hippo to hippo.

Selena pops out of the water and grabs the crown. "Ha, nice try," Selena said as she jumps from hippo to hippo with Mort on her head.

Julien follows her to more open space.

* * *

Justin was practicing more maneuvers for his trial. He hit and pounced on dummies. He did a few flips and landed on the last dummy. He them got off the dummy and walked to May and Alex.

"You're ready for the right of passage, my son," May said. "You can even take down Teetsi."

"B-b-but you don't have to choose him, he's a little over your level," Alex said.

"Father, I know I can handle him," Justin said. "There's nothing that I can't handle. I can take down hyenas, lions and anyone who gets in my way… except mother."

"That's true," May said.

"I can expect the unexpected," Justin said. Then his ears started to flap.

"What's with your ears?" Alex said.

"I don't know, this is the first time that it's happening," Justin said.

"Incoming!" a voice said behind Justin. Selena then pounced on him and kept running. "Sorry, bro."

Julien was following her around. "Get back here with my crown!" he yelled.

"Can't catch me!" Selena teased as she ran continued.

May found out that there was something going on with Selena's ears. "Time out!" she yelled. Selena and the lemurs froze. "Selena, your ears are flapping."

"What?" Selena asked. She felt her ears wiggling. "Hey, they are flapping… cool. Hey bro, yours are flapping too."

They look at each other with their flapping ears. They lift their paws up and them on their own ears which made them stop.

"That was weird," Justin said. "What was that?"

"Maybe it was twinstincts," Selena said. "Julien said that we might have them because… you know we're twins. Maurice did say that there were lots of twin back where they came from and they had twinstincts where it's either flinching or they feel each other's pain. Let's just be happy that we flinch, because if we felt each other's pain, I'd be bruised by now because of your training."

"Okay?" Justin said.

"Are we done here?" Selena asked.

"I guess," Justin said.

"Okay, you can't catch me squirrel," Selena said as she ran off.

"Its lemur, how hard is it to say it?" Julien shouted as he ran after him.

Alex and May shook their heads in annoyance.

"Is she stupid or something?" Justin asked.

"Stupid is as stupid does!" Selena shouted back.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old construction site, the tourist guide was looking through the jeeps searching for what's left in them.

"I can't believe those four creatures destroyed every jeep here, I'm glad that they are gone," he said as he continued to look.

Selena was still running and laughing until she saw the man and hid in the trees. She saw him messing with the stuff. 'What is he doing with my play ground?' Selena thought.

"Selena! Where are you?" Julien said on the ground. "You have to give me my crown back!"

"_Julien!" _whispered loudly. "_Julien! Get out of there!"_

Julien didn't hear her but continued to look for her. Then he sees the tourist guide's car. "Oh, a new magic chariot, it might not be as good as my crown, but at least it's something," he said as he hopped in the trunk.

Selena then face palmed herself. "Why do I have to be the brains?" she said out loud.

"Because you are a lion," Mort said.

"Well that's not a good excuse, but I'll take it," Selena said. Then she saw the tourist guy putting some stuff in the trunk and slams the door. "Oh no, Julien, we gotta get help," she said as she turned that way. "Oh man, but it'll be too late, plus only me and Mort care for him, not even Maurice or my parents care for him." She thinks for a minute and then thinks of a solution. "That's it! Mort, I need you to go to my parents, tell them that Julien is in danger and that I have gone to save him. You think you can handle it?" Mort stares at her blankly. Selena rolls her eyes and stares at him straight in the eye. "Remember these words. "My king is in trouble and the princess went to rescue him." Repeat it."

"My king is in trouble and the princess went to rescue him," Mort said.

"That's it! Now keep repeating these words in your head and that's all I need," Selena said.

"My king is in trouble and the princess went to rescue him," Mort repeated. "My king is in trouble and the princess went to rescue him. My king is in trouble and the princess went to rescue him." He began to climb down the tree and walks away repeating what he is saying.

"Perfect," Selena said. Then the tourist man opened his car and was carrying some more stuff. Selena creeps down and hops in the back seat.

"Okay, this is the last lost thing that isn't broken," the tourist guide said as he puts a tourist bag in the back seat then shuts the door. "Well back to the village." He hops in the driver's seat and starts the car. He then drives away of where Selena will have her first adventure with people.

There was just one little important thing that didn't go so well.

"My king is in trouble and the princess went to rescue him," Mort said continuing to walk. "My king is in trouble and the prince… Oh a pretty butterfly! Come back butterfly, I wanna play!" He began to chase the butterfly.

It was then that Alex and May began to call her. "Selena!" Alex calls out.

"Selena, where are you?" May said. "Oh honey, what if she left the reserve?"

"It'll be okay, May, I know she'll be alright," Alex said comforting her.

* * *

The sun was setting and the tourist guide just drove into an African Village. Selena peeks through the window and saw the village of black African people.

'Wow, this place is amazing,' she thought. Then the car stopped and she tumbled to the ground. Luckily, so did the bag and that's what the tourist guide thought made that sound. He steps out of the car and leaves the door open. Selena gets out of the car and hides under it. She saw that people were grabbing stuff from the trunk. Then she saw a stripe tail dangling from a box. 'Julien,' she thought. She looks around and saw a path of stuff to hind behind. She hides behind things to make it to Julien. _Whish… whish… whish… _She eventually made it to a small hut of where they placed Julien.

Once Julien was thrown in the hut and the door had closed, Julien pops out of the box and gasps. "That was the worst chariot ride I've ever been to," he said.

Selena sneaks in through the window. "Julien, are you alright?" she asked.

"Selena, there you are," Julien said. "Where is my crown?"

"Forget about the crown, you've been king-napped," Selena said.

"That would explain the box," Julien said.

"We have to get out of here and get back home," Selena said. "But the question is, how are we gonna do that?" She jumps on the window ceil and looks around.

A woman saw her on the window and screams, "Simba! Kuna simba katika kijiji! (Lion! There's a lion in the village!)".

"I think they spotted us, come on Julien!" Selena said as she grabs his arm.

"Let go of me," Julien said.

Selena dodges everyone that attacked. Things were going great until Selena was caught by the chief. Julien was caught by the chief's little girl.

"Let us go," Selena said. "I have to get back home to make it for my brother's trial tomorrow."

"Sasa kwa kuwa tuna simba, tunaweza kuanza sherehe (Now that we have the lion, we can begin the ceremony)" the chief said.

All the people began to shout for joy.

"This does not look good," Selena said.

"Maybe they want to bask over us because we're royalty," Julien said.

* * *

Next thing he knew, he was in a dolls dress being shaken by the little girl.

"This was not what I had in mind," Julien said.

"Well at least you're not tied up and over a fire like I am," Selena said as she was tied up and put over a fire. "This is wrong in so many levels. Julien, if we're gonna get out of this mess, and I can't believe I'm gonna say this, we have to work together."

"I'll do anything that'll get me out of tea time with Mr. Prickle," Julien said.

Selena and Julien began to think of what they will do next. Then the people began to dance around the fire. Then they started to hear music.

_**Party in Kenya, baby!**_

Selena looks up to see two little birds flying toward the dance floor.

Birds: _**I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba**_

_**I want to party**_  
_**and live my life (my life)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**And fly**_

Bird 1: _**High! You gonna fly, fly just like a bird**_

Bird 2: But you are a bird!

_**Oh yeah, you're right**_

_**So fly just like a rocket, then (okay)  
Fly so high where you need to come down for oxygen (hey)  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (about you)**_

Selena broke out of the ropes and tried to sneak away. She then froze as she listened to the music.

_**Well I just want to live my life, and party (hey)**_  
_**All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)**_  
_**Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**_  
_**Africa**_  
_**Africa**_  
_**Africa, I realize**_

Selena looked back and saw her tail began to shake in the beat. She began to move to the beat.

Julien notices. "What are you doing?" he said.

"I don't know, something," Selena said.

Both birds:_**I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party**_

_**And fly**_

Bird 2: _**I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master**_

_**Who shouts out?**_  
_**Imma get your blaster, blaster,**_  
_**Blaster, blaster, blaster**_

Selena then gets an idea and sneaks to Julien as she continues to dance.

"I need you follow my lead," she whispered. She grabs him spins him around and dances.

_**You dance fast,  
but I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster**_

_**You're too slow**_  
_**you need to catch up**_

Both:_**You can dance, and dance, but I…**_

_**I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_  
_**and live my life (live my life)**_  
_**I want to party (party)**_

_**And fly**_

Bird 2: _**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

Selena jumped in the air and started to sing.

Selena: _**Laya, laya, laya, laya**_

Everyone stopped and watched in amazed.

_**Laya, laya, laya, laya**_

_**Laya, laya, laya, laya**_

Selena froze and saw that everyone stared at her. They were surprised that a lion cub can sing even Julien was surprised about this. Selena then saw her chance to escape. She grabbed Julien, and ran. The people were still standing in shock.

* * *

Morning has arrived and Justin was getting ready for his rite of passage. May was back stage encouraging him.

"Okay, son," May said. "Remember what I taught you."

"Don't go outside the circle, don't show weakness and don't show mercy until they completely surrender," Justin said boldly. Then he looked down in sadness.

May knew why he was sad. "I miss her too Justin, but you have to do this for the family. It's what she would have wanted," she said.

"No, she would have wanted me to loosen up with all this," Justin said.

"Yeah, that is true, but you have to do this for the family," May said.

"Okay, mother," Justin said.

They heard cheering outside. "It's time, go get them tiger," May said with a smile.

Justin ran out to the challenge circle with 3 more other lion cubs.

Zuba was at the pedestal with his staff. He bangs it with his staff. "Let us begin the rite of passage ceremony," he announced.

"Come on, grandson! Make grandma proud!" Florrie shouted.

"Mom, you're embarrassing the boy," Alex said.

"So who would like to be the first one to participate," Zuba asks the cubs. Justin didn't see Selena so he decides to go last. After the rest of the cubs have gone, it was now his turn. "How about you the half color cub? Yeah you, choose your opponent."

Justin looks around and thinks for a minute. He still wishes that his sister was here. Without thinking for that second he says, "…Teetsi?"

Everyone gasps at this.

"Teetsi?" Florrie said.

"Oh man, not again," May said.

Then a lion drops a rock on Teetsi's head. Teetsi wakes and gets ready to fight. "You're either brave like your mother or stupid like your father," he said.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Well like my sister always says," Justin started to say. Then his ears started to flap.

"Stupid is as stupid does!" a voice said in the audience.

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice. Selena is in standing with her ears flapping. Alex and May saw her too.

"Selena," they said.

"Go Justin, you can do this!" Selena said.

Justin got into stance and attacked Teetsi.

**(I don't know much about fighting scenes so I'll just continue)**

Teetsi falls to the ground and Justin stands tall and proud. The lions started to cheer for him. May and Alex jump down and lift him in the air.

"That's my boy," May said.

Justin squeezes out of their grip and runs to Selena. "Sister!" he shouts as he hugged her.

Selena pushes him off and dusts herself. "Geez bro, I've only been for… uh how long was I gone?" she asked.

"For a day and you're in big trouble because of that," Alex said. "But since your brother won the rite of passage, I'll try to go easy on you."

"Same here," May said. "Where have you been all night?"

"Didn't Mort tell you?" Selena asked. Then she saw Mort still chasing that butterfly. "I guess not."

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"Well…" Selena said.

"Well this calls for a celebration for the cubs victory," Zuba calls out.

All the lions followed the winning cubs to the rocks.

"Selena I want you to go to your rock and…" May started until she saw that she was gone. "Selena?"

Selena just pounced on her brother and ran off with him chasing her while laughing.

"Let this ride for a while, honey," Alex said. "Not only for that Justin passed, but for this is the first time the cubs are finally getting along with each other."

The cubs tumble until Selena pins him to the ground. "Ha, pinned ya," she said.

"Hey, let me up," Justin said as he gets up.

"Wow you can defeat a mighty lion, but you can't beat your own sister," Selena teased. "Maybe this proves that I'm older."

Justin lunges at her but she ducks. "Get back here," he shouts.

"Catch me if you can," Selena said as she runs a head start.

Alex and May saw the whole thing. "Well, sort of," Alex said.

"Alright, I'll let her slide," May said. "But she's having a serious talk when it's bed time."

_I ended up telling them that I tried to save Julien and I got grounded for a week. And just so you know, 1 week for you is like a month for me! It was really torturing! But what happened on my third month was really torturing._

**Sorry about the huge delay. I hope there are still people out there that read my stories.**


	4. once in a lifetime

_Me and Justin are now 3 months old but tomorrow was a very important day. Tomorrow was mother's birthday and I wanted to give something very special. Justin is giving mom a carved piece of wood that looks like the family. Dad is giving mom a pink heart shaped diamond. Grandpa is gonna take her job for that day so she can get some rest. Grandma is gonna hunt mom some fish. Marty, Melman and Gloria are gonna give a model of lady liberty. I don't know what it was, but I know that it had to be good. How am I gonna top all these gifts?_

Selena paces around the lemurs and they were getting dizzy. Mort fell off the boulder still feeling dizzy.

"Selena, you have to stop that you're making us sick," Maurice said.

"You can get off that boulder and help me think." The lemurs began to walk with her. "Now think, what should I give to mom that hasn't been taken yet?"

"Diamond?" Julien asked.

"Nope, dad is giving a pink heart-shaped one to her."

"Fish? Your mom loves fish," Maurice said.

"Yes, she does, that's why grandma thought of it first."

"How about something paw-made?" Mort said. "It comes from the heart."

"I'm not creative, and plus Justin is making a fantastic trinket of the family with his own claws. I can't beat that. Think, what does mom love more than anything in the world?"

"Flowers?" Maurice said.

"Nah, I can't give mom flowers."

Julien stood. "Of course not. Well, maybe if they were roses. They are the protector's favorite flower, but you can't get roses in the middle of Africa."

Selena stopped right there. "What are roses?"

"They're red flower with lots of peddles and big long stems."

Selena thinks for a minute. "By chance, does this flower have huge thorns?"

"I can still remember those huge thorns. Wait, how do you know this?"

"Because from afar, I saw those nasty but talented Jabari and his hyena gang being tackled by those flowers after they perform."

"Oh no! No! No! No! You are not gonna go down to those humans and perform in front of them!" Maurice shouted.

"Actually, I was gonna tackle the hyenas to get those flowers but your idea sounds more safe." Selena began to run off.

Maurice slaps himself in the face. "Oh, me and my big mouth. Selena! Get back here!" he ran after her.

* * *

Selena climbed a tree to watch the hyenas performing. They were picking on two figures that she really couldn't see. She began to creep a little closer to check it out. She saw that they were picking on two little white lion cubs. One had blue eyes and one had brown eyes.

"Leave us alone," the blue eyed cub said.

"Yeah, we're new around here," the brown eyed cub said.

"More reason to pick on you," Jabari said as he got closer.

Selena grabs Mort by the tail and landed between the fight while swinging Mort around. "I'm warning you, leave them alone!"

"Oh like you scare me anymore." Jabari got down on all fours.

"Oh really, so you won't mind if I do this." She slaps Mort on his face.

"Ouch. You might be invincible with Mort but I think you're useless without Mort." Selena then threw Mort to the side. "That's right, now let's dance."

"Okay, But's only fair to warn you that my dad was the king of the dance floor and everyone all over the world came to his home just to see him dance."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, really. Now just beat if before my mother comes and kicks your sorry little butts." With the extension of her claws, the hyenas ran off. Selena turns to the twins. "Are you okay?"

"That was amazing yet scary at the same time." The blue eyed cub said.

"Hello, I'm Mirabella and this is my sister Mireille."

"Hello girls, I'm Selena."

Mireille looks at Selena's forehead. "I notice that you have a heart on your forehead. Our mother has one too."

"Really? So does mine. But my mom isn't that sweet to wear it."

"Wait. Is by chance your mom named Angelica?"

"No her name is Quanna."

The twins gasped and huddled. They were whispering quickly and Selena was getting confused. They then looked at her with big smiles.

Mirabella was the first one to talk. "Hey um Selena, by chance can you sing?"

"Well I don't wanna brag, but I really knocked the people dead last month. Hey if you want, there's a safari truck with people that are going to pass by and I can show you girls that I can sing."

"Okay but if you don't mind…" Mireille leaned on Selena's shoulder. "we like to sing with you too."

"Fantastic, but can the audience you?"

"Yep. You should see us in the circus."

"Okay let's do it."

"But first…" Mirabella nods at Mireille and they get out a certain cloth. "You're gonna need a dress up." Selena gasps and smiles.

* * *

A tourist jeep began to drive around where they are. "Now you will hear from a cute little musical group."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

**Go, go, go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go, go, go**

**Mireille:  
Everywhere I go I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising,  
On the horizon, yeah,  
****walking down the street, I feel the energy the world is demanding,  
****the spaceship is landing.**

**Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back  
****No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back**

Then the three lionesses jumped on their own boulder with sparkled vests. Mireille, in the left boulder had a blue vest, Selena, on the middle boulder, had a gold vest and Mirabella, on the right boulder, had a pink vest.

**Everyone:  
I don't see red lights, I just see "Go",  
I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"  
Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly,  
there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...**

**Don't be scared just**  
**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

**Don't think about it  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

Another white lioness was watching from the distance. She was about as old as Florrie yet she looks like May. She was impressed of what this little lioness can do with the twins.

**Selena:  
Everyone I know feels like the planets spinning faster and faster.  
Straight for disaster, no,  
shining through the pressure, 'cause the way we deal with it will define us,  
pressure makes diamonds.**

**Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back  
****No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back**

Selena began to do some flips and everyone was in awe. Jabari was secretly watching and his jaw dropped to the ground as he watches the brownish-white beauty dance.

**Everyone:  
I don't see red lights, I just see "Go",  
I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"  
Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly,  
there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...**

**Don't be scared just**  
**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

**Don't think about it  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

Everyone was having a good time with this. The older white lioness was smiling at them and the hyena was clapping to the rhythm.

**Mirabella:  
I feel it in the air tonight,  
I'm saving my life...  
and the dark is igniting,  
And no one's stopping me now,  
I'm living my dream,  
and you're all invited!**

The three girls jumped from their boulder and spun as they held hands. Then they went back to dancing and singing.

**Everyone:  
I don't see red lights, I just see "Go",  
I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No"  
Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly,  
there's no turning back now, it's win or you die...**

**Don't be scared just**  
**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

**Don't think about it  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

**Go where you go**  
**Go where you go  
Go where you go  
Go where you go**

**Go, go, go, go, go, go, Go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, Go, go, go**

The people clapped for their success in dancing and singing. One person threw roses on them and Selena caught every one of them. Then the jeep drove away. "Moving along."

The three girls were waving at the people good bye.

Selena turns to the twins. "You girls were amazing."

"So were you." "I've never seen anything like that before"

Then the white lioness clapped slowly and walks to the cubs. "Well done young lioness. You were a natural when it comes to performing."

"Thank you ma'am. If you excuse, I have to hide these from mother. It's her birthday tomorrow and she loves roses."

"That's nice, run along little one." Selena took off with the roses in her paws. Then Selena turned back and gave the vest to the girls then ran off. The white lioness stared at the two little white lioness cubs. "Good job girls. You found that your big sis had a daughter."

"What will happen now?" Mirabella asked.

"Now, nothing, but I do believe that I have a party tomorrow to attend." The white lioness then she smiled and snickered.

* * *

The next day, everyone was having a celebration for May. Everyone gave her gifts.

Justin just gave her the piece of wood with the family in it. "Oh Justin, it's beautiful." Florrie gave her the biggest fish. "Thank you Florrie, it looks delicious." Zuba took the staff from May and stands by her side. "You know how to make an entrance. Thank you Zuba." Then Marty, Melman and Gloria gave her the little model of lady liberty. "New York will always be in our hearts. Thank you my friends." Then Alex came up to her and opened his paw to reveal a pink diamond shaped like a heart. "Oh Alex. It's beautiful." She holds the diamond and a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you honey." She then looks around. "Where's Selena?"

Selena looks over the crowd with a plastic vase and water. Selena began to walk to her and all the animals look at her and began to separate for her to get through. When she made it, May and the rest of the family were staring at and May went to her.

Selena held out the vase. "Happy birthday mommy."

May grabs the vase. "Roses? How did you know that they were my favorite flowers?"

"I have my connections."

May puts down the vase and lifts Selena in the air. "I love them my little princess."

Everyone cheers for the little gift that Selena gave to her mother. Then the crowd lowered from the back they cleared until only one was clapping slowly.

When the crowd was parted, it revealed the white lioness from yesterday. "Hello Angelica."

May was surprised. "Ginette?" May snaps to call Florrie over and take Selena from her. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." She got into pounce mode.

"You wouldn't do that in front of your own daughter, would you?"

Selena squirms a little in Florrie's arms. "Trust me, she does a lot of things that involve violence in front of me."

"Oh really, teaching her how to be a hunter? Oh how sweet."

Florrie stands out. "What do you want, Ginette?"

"I believe you already know, Florrie. I came to claim of what has run away a few years ago."

May then got angry. "If you think I'm going that to that retread circus, you have another thing coming."

"Well I was coming for you when I found someone else that has better talent. She loves to sing and dance in front of a jeep."

"What, who would do such a thing?" Ginette look over to Selena. Selena smiles sheepishly. "Selena, you didn't. You promised."

"It wasn't my fault. Two white lion cubs were being picked on by the hyenas and I then the twins showed me a cool vest and the tourist jeep was on its way so I just took a shot and boy did I knock them dead."

Ginette claps her hands. "She even has the theater talk."

"Actually I got that from…" Florrie puts her paw in front of Selena mouth before she could finish.

"No matter what, you are not going anywhere near her." May leaped and Ginette got out of the way.

"Listen, either she comes with me or you do."

"I would rather die. You almost took everything away from me. If you're gonna take my daughter, you'll have to go through me first."

"Mom… what if I want to go with her?" Everyone stopped and looked at Selena. "Performing in front of people sounds like the greatest thing in the world. If you're gonna stop me then I don't want to be here anymore."

May looks at Ginette. "You'll get your answer tomorrow."

"Fine. Oh and Selena…" She pulls out the vest from yesterday. "A present from the twins." Selena jumps out of Florrie's arms and ran to Ginette. She gives the vest to her and a card. "We'll be waiting for you, Selena." Selena nodded and ran to Florrie. Then Ginette ran off to the savannah.

May looks at Alex and had a tear in her eye. Selena ran off with her vest and her card.

* * *

Julien was reading the card to Selena.

_Dear Selena_

_ We hope that you will be able to join us here in the circus. We always wanted a third sister that is energetic like you. You might be a big show off, but you love to do perform and everyone all over the world would love to see you dance and sing. Hope you make a good decision_

_ The twins_

Selena was so happy. "I think I will go live in the circus. I can see all different kinds of people all over the world." Alex and May were listening to their conversation.

"Are you sure you want to do that? What about your family here in Africa?"

"I don't belong here, Julien. I belong with people, they appreciate my talent in music. I can sing and people can understand. Every animal here says that here it's wild and free; but, I feel like a princess in a cell. I wanna be wild and free in music at the circus where everyone will appreciate me."

May couldn't take any more of this. "Selena. You wouldn't like it in the circus, well, Cirque de Masculine. That's where you would be going." May lifts her up and sits on a boulder. "They whip you with whips and you never take a break. They'll make you sing so much that your voice gets scratchy and you'll never sing again." She puts her paw on her throat. "I should know. I use to sing and people would understand just like you. But then they made me sing lots of times and then… I couldn't get a thing out of my mouth for a week. But after that, I couldn't sing anymore, no matter how much they whipped, nothing."

Selena had a tear come out of eye and it fell on the paper. "Mom, I don't wanna go, but yet it's my destiny to dance and sing."

Alex then sat next to them. "Well then how about this? You can dance and sing in front of people only if you stay your distance and you work hard enough for the people but less to not overdue yourself."

Selena jumped with glee and jumped into her father's arms. "Thank you Dad. You really are the King of New York." She hugged him.

The two parents looked at Julien. "Are you staring at me because you want to be alone or that I'm in trouble for telling her?"

"Both. We'll deal with you later." May then pats her daughter head. "Right now we have to put Selena to bed."

Then the couple headed for the pride rocks with their child.

* * *

Selena was on her bed rock and Alex wrapped his Foofie around his daughter. May had a tear in her eye as she looks at her daughter sleeping.

Alex notices. "Come on honey; let's talk at our bed rock." They headed for their bed rock.

Once they were there, May let out all her tears. "Honey, what are we gonna do? My mother will eventually come back and will do anything to get me or our daughter."

"Honey it will be okay. We won't let her or that horrible circus gets you and our family."

"But if they do? I'm not gonna take that chance."

Alex was confused. "What do you mean?"

May looks down with a tear in her eye. "I'm gonna do what I did last time. I'm gonna go with them."

"What? You can't, you have a family here."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. If I don't go, everything will be lost and poor little Selena will lose her voice forever." May holds his paw. "I love you Alex, you know I do, but I'll also do whatever it takes to protect our cubs."

Alex had a tear running down his cheek. "Then I want to go with you."

"I'm sorry honey, but she's already mad at me for marrying a brown lion. If she found you, she would destroy you."

"But that would mean…"

May puts her paw on his cheek. "I know it's a drastic step, but you don't have to let go. I will always love you no matter how far away I am. You're all that I care about plus our friends and family. As long as you and the cubs are safe, I'll be happy. I need you to help the cubs stay strong for me. I traveled half way around the world from here to find you and then we returned to Africa. If that I can do that, then I can do it again. No chain will stop me from getting back to my family."

Alex smiles and hugs her. "I'll stay strong for you, honey. But if you don't return, then I'll come looking for you. Probably when the cubs are old enough to travel."

May smiles and nods. They leaned in together and kissed. Then Alex pulls her out of the pride rocks.

* * *

The next day, the lion family, along with the rest of the Zoosters and the lemurs, were gather together with May having a little pack on her back. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

May wipes away her tear. "I will miss you all."

Zuba walks to her. "Are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to."

"That's thing, Zuba, I have too. It's for the good of the cubs." She walks to the lemurs. "You guys might be a little annoying, but it was an honor of being your protector."

Julien tried to hold back his tears. "I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna…" He lets out all his tears. "Maurice, I need to blow my nose." Maurice gave him a hanky.

"Maurice, keep up the good work you are doing." May lean closer. "And keep an eye on Selena. She attends to wonder off."

"Gotcha."

"And Mort, whenever Selena needs a Mort-chuck, you'll be there for her."

"Okay, Protector."

May goes up to her Zooster friends. "I'll be missing you all. Gloria and Melman, I know that you two will have a happy life together and Marty, whether there is five thousand Zebras, I know you are you. You can stand out of any crowd." The four animals hugged and tears fell down.

"You may be going to live in a circus and you've been living in Africa, but you'll always be a Zooster to us." Gloria wipes her tears.

May nods and walks to Zuba and Florrie. "Thank you so much for everything that you have taught me over the time I was here. If it weren't for you, I would have never survived off the reserve."

"And if it wasn't for you, our son would have never came home." Florrie and Zuba hugs her and smiles.

"You are always welcome back anytime."

"I know I am, Zuba." May walks to her husband and two cubs. "I'll be missing you all a lot." She picks up Justin. "Justin, I know you are gonna be a great alpha lion here. Keep working hard and you'll be able to do anything."

"I will mother. I know a warrior should never cry… but…" He hugs May and lets out his tears.

"I'll miss you too, son." May puts down Justin and looks and Selena. "Selena I need you to…" Before she could finish, Selena jump into her arms.

"Mom don't do this. It's me they want."

"Now yes, but back then they didn't know that you even existed. It's best if you stay where you are safe. Continue your dancing here and stay safe."

"Okay mommy."

May puts her daughter down and looks at her husband. "Honey, I know you are going to regret me leaving you."

"Are you sure I can't go with you?"

"Not only its bad for you, but for everyone else. You're needed here. To take care of our children, to protect our friend and to stay a family."

"I can't let you do this. I can't let you leave."

"I never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you… forever." Alex smiles and they leaned to kiss.

Once it was over, a voice was calling in the distance for May/Angelica. May looks at her family one last time until she headed for the voice calling her. Everyone spied on them. May nods at Ginette and she smiles wickedly. "Good job my daughter, I'm knew you would come around." Then a helicopter with straps in lowered in the savannah. "Now shall we take the helicopter home?"

"Yes, ma'am." May looks back at the African savannah then she hopped in.

Alex looks at his wife was about to leave him. Selena and Justin held his paws and he picks them up. The helicopter just left the ground and is about to go into the open air. Alex gives the cubs to his parents and ran as fast as he could to the highest point of the savannah. The helicopter went past it and May saw him. They both mouthed 'I love you' and May blew a kiss at him. He caught it and he blew her one and she caught it. Then the helicopter flew away from the savannah taking Africa's greatest warrior/the queen of New York.

"Don't worry, my love, we will meet again." Alex stands tall on the high point.

_That was the last time I ever saw my mom in Africa. The moment that she left, I felt empty. Mother was a great warrior and mother. She would always be in our hearts. Every day, I wish that it was me that went instead of her. I wondered if I would I ever see her again. The two good things that happened during these past few days was I found two lion cubs that love to perform as much as I do. I hope to find more friends that will appreciate._


End file.
